SU - Homeworld Threat
by TheRealOTC
Summary: After the Gem Warship's demise, the Crystal Gems are wary of the Homeworld Gems' attempts to return to Earth to use to repopulate the depleted army of the Diamond Authority. But is that the worst they have to deal with, or is there something worse on the horizon...
1. Prologue: The Factory

**(A/N) AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction, Steven Universe: The Homeworld Threat. I am glad that you have chosen this to be your-**

**Amethyst: **Blah, blah, blah! Just get on with the story already!

**Hey, I'm talking to the reader here!**

**Amethyst: **So?

**So GET OUT OF THE OPENING!  
**

**Amethyst: **Geez, no need to scream. I'm going, dude. Just don't kill your readers by boring them wit-

**Leave.**

**Amethyst: **Why? I'm just warning you abou-

**Leave.**

**Amethyst: **You know, it's rude to interrupt someone when they are talking-

**LEAVE!**

**Amethyst: **Okay, okay, I'm going. Just so you know-

**Just go. Before I am tempted to reduce your role in this story.**

**Amethyst: **I'm gone! (leaves)

**(sighs) Now that that **_**annoyance **_**is dealt with….(looks at reader) Now that you're here, I will mention a few things to you. This will be rated T at the moment but it is dependent on what happens in the next chapters. So I may or may not be changing the rating.**

**Steven: **Why would you change the rating, though?

…**.How did you get here?...**

**Steven: **The door was left open when Amethyst left.

… **(sighs) Just start the chapter, already….**

**Danvatar Presents**

**CHAPTER ONE: FACTORY**

Jack and Oliver sat on their saddles as their horses trotted across the canyon in front of them. They were part of a band of individuals who had just arrived in America from England and they had just agreed to make a treaty with the indigenous people who were living there before.

This didn't really matter to Jack and Oliver who were both still in their mid teens but still understood the importance of the treaty so celebrated by racing their horses in this vast expanse.

"Come on, Olly! I thought you said your horse was faster than the gunpowder bullet in a musket!" Jack laughed as his horse rocketed past Oliver.

"Maryland seems to be a bit ill today." Oliver frowned at his colt's lack of pace. "Maybe we should do this later, when she seems better." Oliver hoped Jack would take this option; Oliver was quite scared of the Great Breadth (that's what Jack calls it) when in very few numbers.

"What!" Jack denied it immediately, "No, I have nearest to seventeen shillings hanging on this race. That is more than my entire pocket! I have too much at stake to back down now! Like my father always says, Onwards to glory!"

"That's not a very wise saying," Oliver murmured under his breath, but continued nonetheless.

Soon they came to a crossroads with two muddy, serrated and difficult paths in front of them. Oliver heaved a sigh of relief. '_We don't know the way past this point. We'll have to go back to the colony.'_

Jack, seated on his horse, was still contemplating over what choice to make. Suddenly, he took the reins and snapped them.

"Onwards to glory!" he said proudly, before making his horse saunter down the first (left) path. Oliver, behind him, gaped as Jack made the decision but begrudgingly followed him.

"Are you insane?" Oliver hissed at Jack's back, "My horse is tiring very quickly. I will have to walk soon. We do not know our way here, we will go astray, and we will die of starvation!"

Jack grinned as Oliver finished his rant. "You know, Olly-"

Oliver scowled at the sound of his nickname. "Don't call me that."

Jack paused for a second, then continued, "Like I was saying, _Olly_, you worry too much. It is unlikely that any of that stuff would happen and even if it did, why are you still with me?"

"Because you are my best friend," Oliver replied almost immediately.

"That's true," Jack muttered quietly, as he was honoured at Oliver's loyalty towards him. "Okay, Oliver," he began, "we will only walk around the path for only a couple of minutes. Then we will go back to the colony and watch the treaty as it is signed. Agreed?" Jack jumped off his horse and stuck out his hand.

Oliver was hesitant; he knew Jack too well. He was a rebel, ignoring social customariness and was in the habit of breaking his promise.

"Are you sure?" Oliver frowned at the hand, "because you are not the….most reliable of people when it comes to promises."

Jack nodded enthusiastically and waggled his fingers to show they were not crossed. "Promise."

Oliver was still reluctant but shook his hand because the look on Jack's face seemed to be actually genuine. "Okay, then."

Jack grinned. "Great. Now get off your horse."

Oliver spluttered, "What-why?"

"Hey, I did say we were going to 'walk' around, didn't I?" Jack crossed his arms smugly.

"Yes, you did, but…" Oliver's voice drifted off as he looked doubtfully at his shoes. His oxblood, gleaming, clean, **new **shoes.

Jack saw where he was looking and his grin became even bigger. "Hey, your shoes won't become dirty…much. It is only going to be for a few minutes. And it was you that said Maryland was tiring. So, let's give Maryland a break."

"Fine." Oliver tentatively climbed off Maryland and cringed as his shoes squelched in the mud. "You," he said with gritted teeth to Jack, "are cleaning this when we get back to the colony."

Jack shrugged it off. "Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly a distant chatter echoed and reverberated across the path.

"What was that?" Jack asked curiously, cupping his ears in case the noise came again.

Oliver shivered; this was what he feared. Strange sounds in an unknown canyon in the late afternoon. That didn't sound scary. Nope. Not at all. The sound echoed again and Oliver jumped in fright.

Jack's adventurous side had kicked in and he sprinted down the path, searching for the sound by cupping his hand to his ears. Oliver ran after him; half-serious, because he was scared like hell, and half-hesitantly, because he still did not want to ruin his shoes.

"Hey," he hissed at Jack, "Wait up!"

In front of him, Jack had stopped suddenly so Oliver knew something was wrong. He slowed his pace so the noise was barely audible.

"What i-," Oliver had started, but Jack had hissed at the sound of his voice so Oliver kept quiet, all the time while Jack's eyes remained fixated on what was in front of him.

Then Oliver turned and saw what Jack was seeing. There was a silence. Then Oliver broke it.

"The walls ha-have holes in them," Oliver stuttered.

"Yeah." Jack said bluntly.

"How is this poss-?" Oliver was interrupted by a gruff female voice below them. Jack instinctively dragged Oliver and, quite literally, threw him and himself behind a bush. When certain that he had not been seen, Jack peered out of the bush.

The gruff speaker turned out to be a female clad in strange orange yellow clothing. Her hair was greyish and instead of a nose, she appeared to have jewellery. But the thing that made her stand out was her eyes. Her eyes were a bright orange, which was extremely vivid. They looked angry and hostile. Very hostile.

Another female, also clad in strange garments, accompanied her; however, they were green instead of orange. Her light green fingers, strangely, were not directly attached to her body, but instead floated around where her hand should be. Her hair was short and yellowish green, and styled into a tetrahedron looking shape. A light green visor covered half of her face. She seemed less brash than the other one, but still (in Jack's eyes) cold and calculated.

"Peridot," the orange one began, "is the Kindergarten operational yet?"

"No," Peridot replied, "there is lasting damage to the console unit. It could take some time to repair, Jasper."

"How long is some time?" Jasper asked, impatiently.

"A few years, at least of continuous repair. The technology is superior and small damage to it can result in catastrophic harm." Peridot sounded blunt, as if reading from a book.

"Bah!" Jasper paced angrily, "the quicker it's operational, the quicker the war can end. What is the year on this stupid rock, anyway?"

"It's 1578, Jasper."

"Sounds stupid."

During this discussion, Jack and Oliver had remained deathly silent.

"Jack, what's the hell is going on?" Oliver whispered fiercely in Jack's ear.

"Still trying to figure it out," Jack replied, trying to hear more of the discussion.

Oliver was inwardly seething. He knew something like this would happen. "I warned you, Jack. I said let's turn back. But _nooo_, you had to go, didn't you?!" Oliver hissed angrily.

"Calm down, Olly, you are overreacting."

"OVERREACTING!" Oliver's voice was barely a whisper, "Damn you, Jack. I don't want to die here." Oliver tried to get up from the hiding place, but Jack held him down.

"No!" Jack hissed with clenched fists, "they will hear us."

Oliver frowned but did not move again.

"I'm sensing two other life forms in this vicinity." Peridot suddenly said. Jack tensed. Oliver gulped

Jasper's attention was suddenly piqued.

"WHAT! WHERE! ARE THEY GEMS?"

Peridot pointed at the bush in which Jack and Oliver were hiding behind. "They are behind the foliage," she stated.

"Well, crap," Jack whispered.

"Run for it?" Oliver suggested. Jack nodded.

In a flash, the teenagers sprinted, trying to run for the safety of their horses. Oliver heard Jasper roar, "STOP THEM!" Then he ignored everything else as he was sprinting.

They were nearly at their horses when Jack heard a crash behind him. He turned as he was sprinting and gaped. The green one had summoned a giant…..thing and it was emitting a green light. It began to whirr.

"What the hell is that?!" Oliver screamed.

The laser fired directly at them.

"Oh sh-!" Jack shouted before there was black.

**And that's the prologue done.**

**Amethyst: **Why did you stop us coming in the opening? We weren't even in the chapter.

**Don't care. Also before I forget…again, I do not own Steven Universe. It belongs to CN and Rebecca Sugar.**

**Amethyst: **You forgot the disclaimer!

**That was your fault…**

**Amethyst: **I accept that. (leaves)

**Okay…don't forget to review please.**


	2. Chapter 1: Landing

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter, peoples.**

**Amethyst: **(unenthusiastically) Yay…

**You sound so happy about that…**

**Amethyst: **None of us were even in the last chapter. It's boring being on the side-lines.

**Well, it's hard to put people in the chapter, when _certain people _keep interrupting me in the opening.**

**Amethyst: **Well, _sorry, _it's not my fault this story is so BORING.

**That's it. I'm reducing your role in this story.**

**Amethyst: **Pfft, yeah right. I'm too good to be reduced.

**GET OUT! (kicks Amethyst out) Now on with the show.**

**TheRealOTC and Danvatar Presents**

**CHAPTER TWO: LANDING**

**_March 13, 2015 – 1:34AM (34,000FT above sea-level)_**

_Error! Error! Error! System Failure! Impact impending! Current predicted co-ordination…Earth country known as Canada._

Peridot swore under her breath. They were so close. So goddamned close. So close to finally bringing the rebellious faction known as the Crystal Gems to justice. So close to finally taking this pathetic piece of rock. But they underestimated them. Those Crystal Gems.

Peridot winced as sparks from the half melted control board in her cramped escape pod hit her arm.

They had defeated her superior, Jasper, and destroyed the only possible way off this accursed planet. They had also destroyed her stuff (but she would deal with that later). That is if she survived this crash. The screen was now showing her that the impact would be fatal.

She shrugged it off by pressing a button in the control panel, which allowed her control of the pod.

"Now, if I can just correct the piloting system before I crash, I may be able to get back to the remnants of the Gem Warship and Jasper," she murmured to herself, as she used her artificial fingers to fix the control system. She had, for a fleeting moment, a pang of concern for her aggressive superior. However it soon gave way to anger at the Crystal Gems. '_Those Crystal Gems will **pay **for this, I'll make sure of that,' _Peridot thought angrily, clenching and unclenching her fists.

When she clicked a wire back in place, the panel whirred precariously and went off completely. Peridot stepped back, uncertain.

All of a sudden, the control panel gave a chirpy beep and rebooted itself. The pod re-equalised itself and it stopped falling. Peridot restrained herself from fist pumping the air, so instead spoke to the panel.

"Engage manual steering," she spoke clearly. The panel shape shifted itself into a steering pad. Peridot gripped it tightly and turned the pod around. The slightly dented camera on the pod took in everything around them and sent it to Peridot. She scanned the pictures and frowned at them. From what she could see in the pictures, it was just foliage, foliage and more foliage. Peridot looked at the panel; her quick thinking and skills had repaired the piloting system but what of the navigation mechanism?

She looked under the panel to see whether the navigation system was still useable; she found that the vital wiring had not torn and functioning properly, however the core which powered the pod had blown, which had caused shards to rupture the data box. It was going to be difficult to fly this to the Gem Warship if she could not find the map anyone. Another pressing concern was the fact that the ship was now running on auxiliary power, and it was draining fast. It was now or never. She spoke clearly to the panel.

"Set course for The Gem Warship," Peridot said, silently hoping that it would work.

The panel buzzed and fizzed angrily, and Peridot became frightened that the panel would explode, but the panel instead said: _'Data corrupted. Destination not found.'_

Peridot frowned, but continued regardless. "Set alternate course to…," Peridot faltered, what other places on this rock did she know? Then, she remembered what the blue gem, Lapis, was talking about. Beach City.

"Set alternative course to Beach City." Peridot said half-uncertain. The panel began to fizz and buzz in the same previous fashion and even more furiously (it seemed) this time, and Peridot was afraid it would decline the order again.

_'Course set. Course should take approximately 1.45 hours. Would you want to pilot in Manual or automatic mode?' _The panel asked after some time. Peridot breathed a massive sigh of relief and said, "Autopilot."

The pod instantaneously responded and the pod flew to the destination. Peridot relaxed slightly, something she had not done in quite some time now. Then she remembered her concern for Jasper. She pushed a button and held it down until the screen displayed showed COMM LINK ONLINE. All DA Gems had a communications device on them, so Jasper would definitely have one.

"Jasper, do you read me?" Peridot said, half-expecting Jasper's aggressive voice shouting her down.

Instead all she heard was gurgling.

'Odd,' Peridot thought, before trying again.

"Jasper, Do You Read Me!" Peridot tried again, louder this time. Instead all she got was static.

Peridot was confused. Jasper does not lose a comms link. The only possibility that Peridot could think of is that Jasper was injured in combat and retreated into her gem or…

She didn't want to think about it. Lapis was also unavailable when she tried her as well. This complicated matters. When she got to Beach City, she would be outnumbered and outgunned. She was a technician, not a warrior. She needed help. Unless….

No! She couldn't! The project was shut down. The subject was too unstable. She couldn't….

A bang knocked her out of her thoughts.

_ErrorErrorErrorErroR….Critical!_

'Nuts,' Peridot thought.

**Another chapter done.**

**Amethyst: **I weren't in this one, either!

**First of all, it's 'wasn't' and I don't care. Get out. (kicks Amethyst out)**

**Please review.**


End file.
